Whatever It Takes
by newfiehuskie
Summary: based on a movie..... when sasuke makes a deal with neji to get the girl of his dreams, what will happen? what will be the consequences? will he lose his best friend?
1. The Obsession

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura said as she walked out of her house and to her best friends car. Sakura and Sasuke had been best friends since they were little and have lived next door to each other for as long as either could remember.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke said walking to his car. "So what did you do last night?"

"Oh, went clubbing then met up with My Chemical Romance. We hit a few clubs before going to Wonderland. You?" Sakura asked looking at him as he drove them to school.

"Picked up Ino in one of my Ferrari's, took her to one of my many fabulous restaurants, and after that we went to my home theatre and saw the movie Grudge 2," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Watch TV and made a mix CD," Sakura said telling him the truth.

"Played the guitar," Sasuke said turning to her. She smiled as they both looked at the road.

"So, Sasuke, I'm only saying this cause I care, but this obsession with Ino has got to stop!" She told them as they walked through the schoolyard. Naruto came up behind them and draped his arm over their shoulders. They soon passed the school statue of their school's founder, known as Neckless Jiraiya.

"Man, I want to be the next Arashi Yondaime. Do you know what he's famous for?" Naruto asked them grinning as the group stopped. Sasuke made a face.

"Yeah, he stole Jiraiya's neck," Sasuke said.

"He was arrested for mayham. MAYHAM!! How cool is that?" Naruto asked startling the other 2. Sasuke and Sakura walked off leaving Naruto to stand by the statue smirking. Lee soon walked up beside him.

"You know, studies have proven women prefer a man of danger," Lee said looking from the statue to Naruto. He looked at Lee and smiled.

"Sup Lee?" Naruto said.

"How's it goin?" Lee asked as they did a hand shake.

ELSEWHERE...

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this school, all these chicks digging me," Neji said walking with Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Try all but one," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura Haruno. Breaks my heart," Neji said before continuing. "But hey, I've still got 2 weeks."


	2. The Question

Later that night Sakura came out onto her belcony listening to Sasuke play the guitar on his belcony. They were a few feet apart when Sakura brought up the prom.

"You know, prom is coming up," she told him.

"What's your point?" Sasuke said as he stopped playing and looked at her.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to go. You know prom only happens once in a life time. And I figured who else better to go with then my best friend and long time neighbour?" Sakura told him.

"I don't think I'll bring a date to prom," Sasuke said.

"Well, your free to go stag with the guys," Sakura said laughing at the thought of Sasuke going with the guys.

"No, I'll go with you," Sasuke told her mortified at the thought of going with the guys. She smiled at him.

"Thanks. Night, see ya tomorrow," Sakura sai dturning around go to bed.

"Night," Sasuke replied as he played her a lullabye on the guitar.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were talking during gym. Naruto was umpire while Sasuke was batting.

"I hear you're going to the prom with Sakura," Naruto said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Sasuke asked as he hit another ball the coach pitched at him.

"It's all over school. Nah, Sakura told me," Naruto told him smiling.

"So?" Sasuke asked hitting another ball.

"Sakura's fine," Naruto said.

"I know everything there is to know about her. It'd be like kissing my sister," Sasuke told Naruto.

"Which isn't a bad thing in some parts of the world," Naruto told him. Sasuke put down the bat and turned to Naruto. He was about to say something when a baseball hit his helmet making him lose all concentration sa he fell to the ground. Naruto stepped over him. "How many fingers?" He asked holding up 4.

"Uh, eleventy-seven?" Sasuke asked as he regained focus.

"Close enough," Naruto said helping him up.


	3. The Auditorium

AUDITORIUM

Neji was sitting next to Gaara and Shikamaru as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walked in. The only three seats together were the ones in the row in front of Neji.

"Hang on," Neji said moving to teh row as Sakura started to walk to the seats. She coughed to get his attention and he looked at her pointing to his cheek. "Oh, you gotta pay the toll."

"You want me to kick you in the face?" She asked. He looked around pretending to be thinking.

"That depends. Will you be naked?" Neji asked. She glared at him and he moved back to his old seat. "Three weeks before prom and you still say no."

"Awe, say it isn't so?" Shikamaru said smirking.

"Has the master lost his touch?" Gaara asked smirking as well. After the assembly Naruto and Sasuke went to a door at the back of the school. Naruto knocked on the door and it was opened by the school janitor. Naruto handed the man 10 dollars. He looked at the money and back at Naruto.

"It's 20 bucks," the guy said.

"You said it was 10," Naruto said.

"10 seconds it goes up to 30," the guy said. Naruto sighed went into his sock and pulled out another ten. He pulled Sasuke in and Naruto tried to follow. "For one!'

"Go! I want instant replay!" Naruto called. Sasuke was as confused as ever. He ended up in the girls locker room. He saw Ino walk by in nothing but a skimpy towel and followed her to the showers where he was mezmerized. He stood there watching her head as the shower walls covered the rest of her body.

"5 minutes!!" The female coach called as he booted it out of there. He went through the first door he could find. The door led him to a room where Neji was leaning on a wall.

"You get a good look?" Neji asked as he bolted out of the room. Neji followed him. "So, what's up with Sakura Haruno?"

"Yeah, what's up with that chick?" Kiba said sitting behind them.

"Sakura Haruno? She's not exactly your type," Sasuke said turning to face him.

"Well, Yamanaka's not exactly yours either," Neji replied smirking.

"How'd you know about that?" Sasuke asked incrediously.

"Please, I've seens you checking her out all year. I've got connections. You hook me up with Haruno, I'll hook you up with Yamanaka," Neji said as Ino and her little posse came up from behind them.

"Neji? I need to talk to you," Ino said. Neji looked from Ino to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Ino and smiled.

"Deal," he said as they shook hands. They met later in the computer lab. Neji sent an insulting email to Ino, while Sasuke sent Sakura poetry.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked.

"Look every guy wants to say something nice to Ino. You need to stand out, be different," Neji explained.

"Yeah, but your hair looks like butch?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Neji said nodding. Naruto then walked in.

"Sasuke, your moms on her way," Naruto said as Sasuke followed him.


End file.
